The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to an electrical connection device, and, more specifically, to an electrical connection device comprising a guide frame.
Referring to FIGS. 1-2, an existing electrical connection device comprises a receptacle connector 91, a guide frame 92 and a plug connector 93. The guide frame 92 is assembled with the receptacle connector 91 together and has a female latch unit 921 to guide the plug connector 93 to mate with the receptacle connector 91, and the female latch unit 921 has a latching hole 922 to allow a latching block 931 of the plug connector 93 to insert, so as to make the plug connector 93 and the receptacle connector 91 relatively positioned to stably establish an electrical connection. FIG. 2 illustrates a correctly inserted status of the plug connector 93 that the plug connector 93 and the receptacle connector 91 are mated together and the latching block 931 of the plug connector 93 is inserted into the latching hole 922 of the guide frame 92, at this time the plug connector 93 and the receptacle connector 91 can correctly transmit a signal.
However, FIG. 3 illustrates an incorrectly inserted status of the plug connector 93 that the plug connector 93 and the receptacle connector 91 may be still mated together but the latching block 931 of the plug connector 93 and the female latch unit 921 of the guide frame 92 are positioned at opposite two sides of the receptacle connector 91 respectively, at this time the plug connector 93 and the receptacle connector 91 cannot transmit a signal. Since the existing electrical connection device is not provided with a mechanism for preventing the plug connector 93 from incorrectly inserting in, a user need to be careful not to incorrectly insert the plug connector 93. Moreover, if the user negligently inserts the plug connector 93 incorrectly, the user will mistakenly consider that the connector is damaged and fails to operate.